


I Bring You Dead Things Because I Love You

by LadyLade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLade/pseuds/LadyLade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a crow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bring You Dead Things Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> From the Teen Wolf kink meme prompt: For some bizarre, unknown reason, Derek seems determined to win Stiles' affection, and so he begins to court him. However, he goes about it in a very odd way. Stiles wakes up with dead crows on his windowsill/dead rats on his front mat/dead mice in his jeep and, on one occasion, a very not-dead, naked Derek sitting on his bed in the middle of the night when he wakes up. (Original is [here](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/784.html?thread=475920#t475920). Livejournal post is [here](http://ladylade.livejournal.com/9919.html#cutid1).)
> 
> The descriptions of the dead animals are not graphic, although there are certain sensory details about them.
> 
> At the end is some dub-con; Stiles wakes up to find Derek on his bed, naked, and Derek touches him (not sexually) without permission.

It starts with a crow.

At first Stiles thinks he’s left a shirt on his windowsill; he’s rushing in after practice with his nose already in a book because it’s the new lycanthropy he was waiting for the library to dig up, and maybe there’s something to help Scott. It’s only when he’s picking it up, nose still buried in his book, that he realizes, _what is crackling under my fingers, oh my god this is not a shirt._ Then comes the obligatory freak out, complete with hand washing, Purell, and Febrezing the dead bird. And then Stiles feels bad, because he just attacked the thing like the stinky corner in his closet and its neck is obviously broken and, seriously, it must suck to die from flying into a _window_.

Except Stiles’ window is completely open, and he’s pretty sure he left it shut.

Oh god. Oh god, someone left him a dead bird. Someone left him a dead bird and it’s probably cursed and he _touched_ it, and now Stiles is going to die tragically young without kissing Lydia Martin.

Since Stiles has become the designated researcher, he flails until he feels calmer, cracks his knuckles, and gets his google-fu on. That doesn’t help any because apparently crows are messengers and tricksters and symbols of death. If it’s a message Stiles doesn’t understand it, if it’s a trick it’s not funny, and death spells call for a crow’s feet, so what happens since someone sent the _whole crow_?

Pretend asthma would be convenient right now, because Stiles is starting to hyperventilate.

But he lucks out because his dad comes to his room to tell him he’s working late tonight, sees Stiles panicking, sees the dead crow, and gets a bag to dispose of it without question. Once he’s thrown it away or left it in the woods for nature, or set it on fire or whatever, he comes back, looks over Stiles’ shoulder at the computer screen, and then frowns.

“Stiles,” he says, “Do you really think that crow was a death spell? Because that’s only the feet, and the sentence before that says that a dead crow is good fortune.”

Stiles stares. Wow. His dad is better at research than he is. No wonder he’s the Sheriff.

“Good fortune,” Stiles wheezes, “right. Good fortune.”

His dad just pats him on the shoulder and nods along.

>>> 

“I totally found a dead crow on my windowsill yesterday,” Stiles says to Scott at lunch.

“Oh my god I don’t want to know about this! No details!” Scott says as he claps his hands over his ears.

Stiles stares. What?

“What?”

“I don’t want to know about it!” Scott repeats.

“Know about what, how the internet really _is_ a scary place and my dad is Matlock?” Stiles is definitely confused right now. And thinks that they might be having two different conversations.

“Oh,” Scott says. “Oh, right.”

“Yeeeah,” Stiles says, “you’re acting really weird right now, and it is nowhere _near_ the full moon, buddy.”

“It’s just, uhh, dead birds make me really…sad,” Scott says. “Really, really sad.”

“Uh-huh,” Stiles says.

Scott gets shifty.

Stiles gets suspicious.

>>> 

Stiles catches Derek by the bleachers during practice, where Derek is possibly trying to send Scott mind messages via glares and also fulfilling the generic role of Town’s Number One Creeper.

“Hey, do you know if Scott wolfed out the night before last? Maybe ran around, scared some deer, surprised a crow into flying into a tree…” Stiles says.

Derek stares. And stares some more.

Then, “What is wrong with you?”

“That’s debatable, but I found a dead crow on my windowsill and…holy god, why are you giving me that look, please don’t eat me.”

Derek normally looks like he wants to rip out Stiles’ throat, but now he _really_ looks like he wants to. Also, he’s growling like a deranged dog.

“Sorry I asked! And please shut up before someone hears you!” Stiles says.

“Scott couldn’t even hunt a turtle, let alone a crow. He wasn’t the one who put it on your sill,” Derek says. He still looks pissed, and Stiles is still terrified, but at least he isn’t growling anymore.

“Not Scott. Noted,” Stiles says.

Derek glares over at Scott, then looks over at Stiles as he turns to leave.

Wait. Was…was Derek _pouting_? Because that level of glare is just the amount his face has gotten stuck at after glaring so much, like how people’s eyes stay crossed if they keep crossing them, but Stiles is pretty sure that that was a pushed out lower lip.

It’s probably the most frightening thing he’s seen in his entire life.

Stiles looks over to Scott, who is glancing between him and Derek, looking horrified and slightly nauseous. Stiles feels his pain.

>>> 

The rat shows up a week later.

It’s been a very, very stressful week for Stiles. The few times Stiles saw Derek, Derek kept sending him looks that weren’t entirely glares, and every time Stiles has asked Scott about them, Scott has literally run away. Then Danny asked him if Scott was avoiding him because Stiles finally told Scott he was in love with him, Stiles spewed water all over his computer, and he had to mop it up with a dirty t-shirt while listening to Danny say things like, “sorry, it’s just, you still follow him around even though he keeps blowing you off for Allison.”

And now there is a dead rat on his “Welcome! Beware of teenager!” mat, and Stiles just feels very, very sad for it and for himself. He can’t Google dead rats, mostly because he’ll probably freak out again, so he finds a plastic bag and wraps the rat in it.

“Goodbye, rat I never knew,” Stiles says as he throws it in the trashcan.

>>> 

“You haven’t been feeding stray cats, have you?” his dad asks when Stiles tells him about the dead rat. “Because that’s what happened when your grandmother used to feed them.”

“No, no stray cats. They always look at me as if they’re just waiting for the chance to gain world domination,” Stiles says. “It creeps me out.”

“Well, I don’t know about world domination,” his dad says, “but you seem to have gotten a feline admirer. They’re leaving you gifts.”

>>> 

“Oh hell no,” Stiles says as he snaps awake.

_Feline admirer_ and _leaving you gifts_ are floating around in his head. What if it’s not a feline admirer, but a canine one? Wolves present kills to each other, share food as a family thing and also as a mating thing. And Scott isn’t leaving him dead things, and _Jackson_ sure as hell isn’t, so that leaves Derek.

Scary, scary Derek is leaving him dead things. As gifts. Because he’s a canine admirer.

It hurts Stiles’ brain so much that he just whimpers and curls into a ball.

>>> 

Stiles finds the mouse in his Jeep when he sits on it. He’s pretty sure the tiny popping sounds were its ribs caving in.

His poor, poor Jeep is going to smell like death for weeks.

“That is just wrong,” he says.

_Twilight_ is complete shit, because being wooed by a werewolf _sucks_.

>>> 

Stiles wakes up because, no matter what people say, he is observant and smart and has plenty of ninja skills and is aware of changes in his environment.

Stiles wakes up because Derek is sitting at the foot of his bed.

Stiles may have just screamed like a girl.

Derek glares which, normal, but:

“You’re naked!” Stiles says. “Rape!”

“I haven’t touched you yet,” Derek snaps. Then he leans forward.

“Ohhh no, this is not happening,” Stiles says. His automatic response is to flail, which results in more mummification via sheets.

“You idiot,” Derek says, but he yanks one of the folds in Stiles’ sheet and magically Stiles is free to move.

“How did you do that?” Stiles asks. “Wait, not important. You’ve been sending me dead animals! I sat on the mouse and crushed it!”

“I can provide for you,” Derek says. “I’d be a good mate.”

“Mate?!” Stiles feels like the hysterical woman in a Victorian romance novel. “You hate me! When did this mate thing happen?”

“You smell good,” Derek says.

Derek is the only person Stiles knows that can give an answer that explains so much, and yet _nothing at all_. Stiles is trying to pretend that he is in a universe where this answer makes sense. He’s also trying to pretend that Derek’s dick isn’t _right there_ because the man is _naked on his bed_.

Stiles is failing on both accounts.

“I don’t want to deal with this,” he tells the ceiling.

Then he almost dies of a heart attack when Derek licks his neck.

“ _Rape!_ ” Stiles insists, and oh god, oh god, did Derek just _laugh_?

This is the apocalypse. Stiles is sure of it.

Derek nuzzles into his neck, rubbing his face all over Stiles’ collarbone. Stiles always thinks that this is the time Derek is going to snap and actually kill him, but Derek feels…happy. And when he rests half on top of Stiles, slinging his arm across Stiles’ sheet-covered waist, it’s somehow comforting. He’s heavy and warm, face tucked into Stiles’ neck, and this is probably the first time Stiles has seen him anywhere near relaxed.

“Is this okay?” Derek asks.

“Yeah,” Stiles finally says, “yeah, this is okay.”


End file.
